


Challenging Assumptions

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Series: The Ian Series [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-08
Updated: 2006-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet for the lovely miss <a href="http://rawiyaparand.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://rawiyaparand.livejournal.com/"><b>rawiyaparand</b></a>, who had a job interview today.  Wish her luck!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenging Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rawiyaparand](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rawiyaparand).



      "Billy thinks I'm fucking Elijah."

      Ian laughed, the tone rich and honeyed, as he fixed the lapels of Viggo's suit and then pulled Viggo flush to his body, snaking his arms around Viggo's neck. "And why, pray tell, would he think that?"

      "I don't know," Viggo replied, his smile indulgent as he slid his own arms around his lover's waist. "He's noticed that we've been spending a lot of time together."

      "Is that so? Well, according to young Mr. Boyd's theory, then, I must be fucking John and Bernard. Possibly at the same time," Ian surmised, posh accent caressing the syllables and masking the crudeness of his words. "Almost as preposterous a suggestion."

      Viggo grinned and let his head drop, nuzzling Ian's neck playfully and nipping just above his collar. "You'd better not be fucking _anybody_," he warned, voice turning into a possessive growl just this side of teasing. "You don't know how exhausting it is trying to fend off the masses from Britain's favourite gay celebrity without you helping them along," Viggo joked, his lips sliding up to nibble the curve of Ian's ear.

      "Oh I assure you, my dear boy," Ian replied as he threaded his fingers in Viggo's hair and encouraged him to continue, "that my infidelity is the least of your worries. Maybe it would be a problem if you weren't so bloody gorgeous…"

      Viggo laughed, and then gasped as Ian pushed him bodily against the wall, his hands on either side of Viggo's head. "Mmm, you know, we're never going to make it to the party if you keep tempting me like this."

      "I wasn't the one who started it," Ian reasoned, engaging Viggo in a long kiss and then letting his hands smooth over Viggo's shoulders and down his chest. "You do look good enough to eat, however…"

      "…after the party. I don't want to have to get dressed _again_!"

      Ian smiled, taking hold of Viggo's lapels again and then tugging gently downward. "Fine, then, you naughty boy, give an old man some relief. But later, I simply must get a sample of whatever you have to offer," Ian promised with a lewd smirk as he stroked Viggo's cheek, not taking his eyes away from the man who gracefully sunk to his knees and was now flicking open Ian's fly with practiced movements.

      "You really are insatiable," Viggo commented, giving the happy erection he was presented with a few long strokes before indulging. "Honestly, I doubt even Orlando needs to have as many orgasms per day as you do," he joked, finally ducking his head to place a reverent kiss on the tip before slowly opening his mouth and sliding downwards.

      "Yes, but my insatiability has never been considered a _bad_ thing before," Ian pointed out, one hand in Viggo's hair providing direction as the other flattened on the wall in front of him for support. "I'm simply making up for lost time."

      Viggo rolled his eyes, but didn't move away to comment, knowing that he had to do his task quickly before anyone came upstairs looking for him. He always thought it was rather humorous that people tended to assume he was with Elijah, or Orlando, or another of his young cast mates, for in reality he always had preferred a little more experience. Maybe Beanie, if he hadn't been straight as an arrow, but Viggo was perfectly happy with the situation as it was, and others' assumptions actually provided a very useful cover.

      "Yes, that's it," Ian hissed, his eyes dropping shut as he leaned more heavily on his hand on the wall, nails raking against Viggo's scalp in non-verbal encouragement. "Just like that…"

      Viggo smiled as he sucked, for Ian always tended to be rather unexpectedly polite during sex, and it was only on occasion that Viggo managed to tease him to the point of aggression, a litany of "fucks" and "bloody hells" accompanying the almost violent coupling. In truth, these occasions were what Viggo enjoyed the most, but there was rarely time for such a thing, and these more quiet encounters were quite satisfactory for the in-between times.

      After a few minutes, Viggo felt the characteristic tightening in Ian's bollocks, and let one sneaky hand trail up to slip underneath the older man's cock, nails scraping gently just below where his lips worked and rough pads of fingers squeezing until Ian had no choice but to come, grunting loudly, into Viggo's mouth.

      He grinned cheekily when he finally pulled away, zipping Ian up and rising to his feet between Ian's arms, both of which were now using the wall for support. "Ready to go be sociable now?"

      Ian rolled his eyes as Viggo placed a kiss on his forehead and, grumbling, consented to follow Viggo out of the hotel suite. "The things you put me through…"

      "Whatever you say, old man," Viggo replied over his shoulder, a triumphant grin on his face as Ian locked the door behind them. Now, he would be able to handle Billy and Elijah and Orlando just fine, with the knowledge of what had just passed bringing a smile to his lips every time he fixed his lapels.


End file.
